


А она - есть

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Что связывает таких разных людей, как Северус Снейп и Лили Эванс?





	А она - есть

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №319 фанфикшен

Глава 1. Я бы хотел знать…  
Это лето, казалось, ничем не отличалось от предыдущих. Северус Снейп мечтал о том времени, когда ему исполнится одиннадцать и он сможет хоть куда-то вырваться из дома, из давно изученных и успевших надоесть окрестностней…  
Это лето отличалось от всех других, потому что в этом году в соседний поселок переехала новая семья, но Северус пока что этого не знал…

Она сидела на солнце, смотрела на птиц…  
Мальчик гулял в парке вдоль аллеи, как всегда один, и вдруг заметил на скамейке девочку. Казалось, что она не из этого мира, такая яркая, будто нарисованная, отвернись — и исчезнет. Из-за солнца рыжие волосы будто бы светились, а в зеленых глазах читалась радость от того, что этот мир существует, такой большой, местами несправедливый, но все равно замечательный.

.и писала что-то, возможно стихи, возможно прозу…  
Лили сидела на скамейке со своим дневником — обычной толстой тетрадкой, с монотонной обложкой и маленькой гравировкой-бабочкой в углу. Она убежала сюда посидеть наедине с природой, записать впечатления от нового дома и попробовать нарисовать кого-нибудь из местных пернатых — почему-то ей хотелось научиться рисовать именно птиц…

.возможно, мне следует быть осторожней с теми, кто носит рыжие волосы, сидя на мраморных звёздах.  
Северус прошел мимо, с виду как ни в чем не бывало, хотя сердце стучало непривычно быстро. Рыжеволосая девочка была занята чем-то своим, так что даже не заметила его.

Я оглянулся, потом ещё и ещё один раз. Что она пишет, о чём она думает, ждёт ли кого-то сейчас?..  
Мальчик дошел до самого конца аллеи и застыл на месте, не решаясь уйти. Он не мог просто так выкинуть из головы этот лучик солнца… Хотелось узнать о ней побольше, хотелось подойти и подсмотреть, что же у нее в тетрадке. Он спрятался за деревом, наблюдая за девочкой. И время застыло…

Камни, деревья, скамейки и чайки  
все видят в который раз —  
кто-то кого-то встречает случайно,  
а кто-то один сейчас…  
Один из воробьев сел прямо на тетрадку Лили. Девочка замерла, ведь именно его она и пыталась нарисовать. Казалось, птичка решила взглянуть на свой портрет — попрыгала на рисунке, одобрительно чирикнула и улетела. Лили улыбнулась, и в этот момент над скамейкой зажглась радуга. Девочка удивилась, хотя что-то в ее реакции подсказывало, что такое с ней случается не впервые.

Тебя я увижу ещё раз, я знаю, потом.  
Пока и удачи.  
«Она тоже волшебница!!! Значит, скорее всего, я еще увижу ее в Хогвартсе!» — обрадовался Северус.  
Но пора было возвращаться домой — он обещал матери, что сегодня вернется пораньше.

Я ушёл, а моё хорошее настроение осталось сидеть там  
И смотреть на неё, её ручку, тетрадь и гадать:  
Что она пишет, о чём она думает?  
Я бы хотел знать…

Позже он, конечно, узнал, что же появилось в ее тетрадке в тот солнечный денек — но это уже совсем другая история…  
Глава 2. А она — есть…  
Северус Снейп учится в Хогвартсе и ему уже не одиннадцать лет. И в его жизни есть Любовь. Рыжеволосая и зеленоглазая, с цветочным именем и обворожительной улыбкой. И ничего, что зовут ее по-другому — солнце можно назвать синим, зеленым, да хоть серо-буро-малиновым, но ни синим, ни зеленым, ни тем более серо-буро-малиновым оно от этого не станет.

Мне говорят:  
Нету такой любви.  
Мне говорят:  
Как все, так и ты живи!  
Больно многого хочешь,  
Нету людей таких.  
Зря ты только морочишь  
И себя и других!

Погожим весенним деньком парень с девушкой гуляли в окрестностях замка. Он — обычно хмурый брюнет с зеленой змеей на мантии. Она — обычно скромная рыжеволосая староста львиного факультета. Но в этот день они оба громко и задорно смеялись, вспоминая какой-то забавный случай из летних каникул.

Никто из красно-золотых не мог понять, что она нашла в этом нелюдимом и неприветливом парне. А девушка не могла понять, как они все могут обожать безответственных болтунов.

Никто из серебристо-зеленых не мог понять, почему этот парень верит в «выдумки под названием дружба и любовь». А брюнет не мог понять, как они все не видят сияния этого зеленоглазого лучика света.

…а она есть.  
Есть.  
Есть.  
А она — здесь,  
Здесь,  
Здесь,  
В сердце моём тёплым живёт птенцом,  
В жилах моих жгучим течёт свинцом.  
Если бы кто-то увидел этого слизеринца вот таким — не узнал бы. Столько тепла и нежности, внутренней силы и уверенности в себе горело сейчас в его глазах. Ради своей Любви он уже сделал немало волшебных вещей — просто, чтобы увидеть улыбку на этом веснушчатом личике.

Если бы кто-то увидел эту гриффиндорку вот такой — удивился бы. Такой веселой и жизнерадостной она не всегда бывала даже после лучших шуток известной всему Хогвартсу четверки.

Зренье, слух мой, грозная сила моя,  
Солнце моё, горы мои, моря!  
От забвенья — защита,  
От лжи и неверья — броня…  
Если её не будет,  
Не будет меня!

От одной мысли о том, что она есть на свете, у парня теплело в душе, а на лице расплывалась улыбка. Она учила его переносить все невзгоды, держать спину прямо и идти к своей мечте.

Убрать ее из его жизни — все равно что выдернуть ему позвоночник, без которого можно двигаться только ползком.

От одной мысли о том, что он есть на свете, у девушки появлялась уверенность в себе, а в глазах плясали искорки. Он учил ее не реагировать на шуточки, немножечко хитрить и добиваться своих целей.

Убрать его из ее жизни — все равно что оставить ее жить в чистом поле, на радость любой непогоде.

…а мне говорят:  
Нету такой любви.  
Мне говорят:  
Как все, так и ты живи!  
А я никому души  
Не дам потушить.  
А я и живу, как все  
Когда-нибудь будут жить!

Парень по-прежнему не понимает людей, прячущихся от солнца в своих домах за шторами, на улице за солнечными очками. Прячущихся от чувств под маской равнодушия. Советующих ему делать то же самое.

Он всегда будет на ее стороне. Ведь чего не сделаешь ради Любви?

Девушка не хочет понимать людей, любящих в жизни в основном поесть и посмеяться. Любящих показать свою крутость. Желающих видеть ее в своем кругу.

Она тоже будет на его стороне. Ведь чего не сделаешь ради Дружбы


End file.
